Dr Joseph Friechland
Dr. Joseph Friechland PhD, MD, MAug was a 59 year old Macavix and the only son of Patryk and Ila Friechland. He attended the Frienso Medical Medical University on Vonno-5. He was Chief Medical Officer aboard the Eventium. __TOC__ Joseph Friechland was born to a farmer, Patryk and a stimulant creator for his crops, Ila. From a young age Joseph has a interest in his mothers stimulants/chemicals and liked to help people. He worked on the farms more than his father for the first 10 years of his life. The farm was not far from Wheatsheef and he attended the annual farming festival. On his tenth birthday his mother bought him a chemical set in which he dabbled and made stimulants. He managed to make a superior version of one of his mothers at 15 which was when Ila realised his talent for chemistry. After discussion with his father he was sent to a medical school on-planet where not only did his passion for chemistry grow he discovered the wonders of surgery and other such doctoring stuffs. He attended an extracurricular group where they made augments. At 21 he left Armonon and attended the Frienso Medical University. At 27, he achieved his Masters in Augmentation and proceeded to get at Doctorate in Medicine at 35. He then got a PhD in Medicine which took another 5. He began to work at the Wheatsheef Medical Facility at 40 and did training til 45. During this period his father also fell ill, which he has been trying to cure since. Joseph was a very skilled Doctor but not too tied down to any one hospital. Margaret noticed this and hired him to come on the mercenary ship the Eventium when Joseph was 58. Dr. Joseph is a short, squat Macavix. He is quite large in the stomach area and his face is quite round. He is covered in fur but can usually be found in a lab coat and blue shirt with black trousers. Usually he carries around a plexor on his belt along with a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. His fur is a dark orange/ light brown colour and his skin is human coloured. Surgery (+3) - Joseph has spent most of his professional life practicing surgery and was his main practice as a hospital doctor. Diagnosis (+2) - Joseph was also good at diagnosis of his patients. First Aid (+2) - Joseph was capable of applying first aid as he worked with people who were just into hospitals quite a lot. Stimulant Creation (+2) - Although not his job, Joseph was very heavily interested in creating stimulants. Brain Augment Creation (+1) Concentration (+1) Endurance (+1) Pharmaceuticals (+1) Strength (+1) Willpower (+1) Macavix Wheat Farming (0) Pistols (0) Brain Augment Surgery - Joseph specialised in Brain Augments at the Frienso Medical University. He is very good at implanting Brain Augments. (+1 to rolls involving adding a brain Augment to someone) Dedicated to finding a cure for his father - His dedication may distract him from other work. (GM Effect: Passion, pass willpower check to avoid doing a task related to a cure) Insomnia - Joseph is insomniac. He also struggles to stick around in stasis for a long time. (GM effect: -1 penalty to all future rolls due to tiredness until rest again. Can only happen when a lot has happened in the day.) Smoking Addiction - Joseph is a smoking addict. (GM effect: -1 to all rolls if havn't had a smoke in the last 24 hours.) Funding his Family - Joseph is funding his family as his father can't farm. (GM effect: 20% of all earnings go to his family.) Joseph has the Medical-View 47 Eye Augment which has several uses. Projector Eye - The Medical-View 47 projector mode allows the user to project images. Zoom Eye - The Medical-View 47 zoom mode allows the user to zoom akin to long-range binoculars. X-Ray Eye - The Medical-View 47 x-ray mode allows the user to x-ray. Themal Eye - The Medical-View 47 thermal mode allows the user to see thermal images.